wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Soleindria/Felstar
Soleindria Felstar was a blood elf warlock, former arcanist of the Magisters and current member of the Shadow Council. =Biography= Early Life Soleindria was born to a small but respected family of mages, and would continue her family’s legacy as a mage and member of the Magisters. She spent the better part of her early life in Quel’thalas, studying with the magi of Silvermoon. During the Second War she traveled to Dalaran to study with the Kirin Tor, and eventually left the order after the fall of Quel’thalas in the Third War. During her time in Dalaran, Soleindria was exposed to ancient tomes taken from orcish warlocks during the the First and Second War. Access to these tomes was strictly regulated, but Soleindria's interest caused her to find ways around the rules. Finding the smallest of holes in the Kirin Tor's constant magical surveillance, Soleindria began conducting small rituals and practicing spells taken from these forgotten tomes. Upon returning to Silvermoon, with more freedom she continued her experiments and kept searching for similar tomes, delving deeper into this dark magic. Path of the Warlock Eventually making contact with a member of the The Sanctum, Soleindria would be taken into their ranks. With guided instruction, Soleindria's power increased rapidly and in the course of a year Soleindria had began to outgrow what The Sanctum could teach her. Year in Desolace With her time with the Sanctum coming to a natural close, Soleindria embarked on a yearlong expedition to Desolace, Kalimdor. The fel-scarred land proved to be a valuable experience, and in her time there she made many friends and enemies. Making contact with the Burning Blade, Soleindria took her first steps to eventually joining the Shadow Council. Soleindria would also make a tentative alliance with the Magram clan centaur. Familiar of Hallow’s End In the autumn of the 34th year of the king, the Forsaken holiday of Hallow’s End was in full swing. Wickermen were burning, stink bombs being tossed and the Headless Horseman had returned as he always did to wreak havoc on the citizenry of Azeroth. Soleindria refused to take part of the festivities as she always had, feeling her time was better spent elsewhere. On the third day of the two-week long holiday, Soleindria was leaving the Undercity. While walking through the festivities, Soleindria was approached by a talking black cat. The cat revealed several secrets about Hallow’s End that Soleindria found intriguing, and eventually revealed itself to be a familiar spirit. The interaction with this Feline Familiar would be the start of a very useful relationship. The cat began to teach Soleindria deeper secrets of magic, revealing things known to no mortal. Eventually Soleindria's companion would end it's time with her, returning to whatever realm it came from. Never truly knowing the creatures identity or whereabouts, the demonic cat nonetheless provided her with useful information that would be invaluable in the future. Initiate of the Shadow Council ---- =Appearance= In public Soleindria often wears some form of head covering. This is to hide two demonic horns jutting from her forehead, though she could easily hide the horns through magical means. Her eyes glow with a green fire that appears more intense than on other blood elves. She is usually dressed in dark, high-quality and well-fitting robes that bear the mark of the Shadow Council. Well manicured nails and eyebrows would seem to indicate that she spends some time on her appearance. =Personality= Like most warlocks, Soleindria was driven by rabid ambition and was willing to use anyone and anything to reach her goals. Cold and calculating, Soleindria could change her demeanor to manipulate individuals as a moment's notice. To those in the Shadow Council she appeared to be a devoted soldier to the cause. However, as was common in the Shadow Council, a quest for personal power and glory were her real motivations. She possessed a bizarre infatuation with the demon lord Kil'jaeden and was known to have an altar dedicated to the Deceiver in all of her residences and work-spaces. She also appeared to hold Gul'dan in extremely high regard. =Equipment= Shadowmoon Sacrificial Dagger One of the most important tools in Soleindria's arsenal is her ritual dagger. Reputed to be a gift from a warlock of the Shadowmoon clan, the dagger is obviously primitive in construction. Though primitive, the dagger in incredibly sharp and sturdy, capable of striking through an enemy or making precise, controlled cuts. The dagger is used in nearly every ritual or spell that requires physical sacrifice. Attuned to the magic of the Shadowmoon, an unnatural aura permeates the dagger, seemingly consuming the light surrounding it. As Seen by Others This section grants others the opportunity to add their thoughts about this character. Feel free to discuss their relationship here. Stories * None Currently Category:The Venture Co (US) Category:Horde Category:Characters Category:Blood_elf Category:Female Category:Warlock Category:User:Jpsblue Category:Unguilded